Haunted to be Wanted
by Takara Matsudaira
Summary: Amber Lily lived in Blüdhaven for as long as she could remember. But what happened to her after the destruction of her beloved city, and how well — you may ask — did she cope? Not well... Slight-AU. Post S05E12. An OC focused story. DaddyBats/Big Brother Fluff. Superhero. MULTI-OCs. MULTI-CHAP. IN-PROGRESS.
1. Pilot: Erased from Existence

**Dedications **This story was inspired by XXXMariellaXXX's Young Justice story, _The Dark Knight's Daughter_; MaryWinchester's Batman story, _Boy Wonder and I_; XxNeonShadowxX's Young Justice story, _Fugitive_. If you like my story, then you should so totally check out their stories, because I can tell you right now, you'll love them just as much as I hope you do mine! :)

**Disclaimer** I'm merely an obsessed fan-girl with a computer, nothing more — unfortunately, for...me. ;)

* * *

"Pilot (Erased from Existence)"

BATCAVE  
October 1, 00:03 EDT

Batman looked over at the sniffling child in the backseat of the Batmobile. She was the only known survivor of the Blüdhaven Chemo disaster. The Secret Society of Super Villains' plot to destroy the city involved the dropping of Chemo — a gigantic, semi-intelligent pile of chemicals — on the city, causing a devastating explosion and toxic chemical fallout. **1**

The Dark Knight sighed. The sound of sniffling no longer coming from the backseat, curiosity got the better of him; and by looking over in the rearview mirror, he locked eyes with the once sniffling girl, who was now staring back at him, unblinkingly. Her eyes sparkled from crying, cheeks stained. Her nose was red, most likely sore from rubbing it so many times.

Silently, she bowed her head into her knees once more, her nails digging into the sides of her knees. The blanket, given to her that night by Gordon, fell over her shoulders, making her look much smaller than she really was. Batman knew she was trying to play the "tough girl" act. But what she needed, more than anything right then and there, was someone to trust and a good night's sleep, after a delicious meal and a nice warm bath that is.

He cleared his throat and turned around to face the girl. He wasn't good at this particular thing, comforting children. "Ms. Lily?" he asked. No response. He continued, "I hope you know, Ms. Lily, that I'll do everything in my power to bring those — the ones responsible for this horrendous and sinister criminal act — to justice. And that's a promise I do intend on keeping."

She stirred before slowly lifting her head out of her knees to where Batman could only see the top of her eyelashes. He didn't know what to expect, but what came next, he didn't expect at all and made him speechless. "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, Mr. Batman, sir. My parents spent their entire lives trying to bring those mongrels to court and now they're dead because of their cause. There's nothing worse than a broken promise... I should know."

He could only stare, wide-eyed, at her before a knock at the window on the driver's side startled him enough to inwardly sigh when he saw that it was only Alfred. The window rolled down when he pressed the button on the door. "Yes, Alfred? What can I do for you?"

"Sir, I was concerned when you didn't come up for din—"

Batman cut him off before he said too much in front of the now lonely, very lonely, girl. "Yes, I am sorry about that Alfred. But as you can plainly see, I'm not alone tonight." Alfred looked behind the Dark Knight before realization dawned on him. That'd explain why he didn't come up for dinner.

"Oh, yes. I see that now, sir. I apologize for my lack of discretion. Shall I set another place at the table, then?"

The girl spoke up, trying to keep her voice from wavering. "That won't be necessary, Mr. Alfred, sir. If Mr. Batman here could just drop me off at the nearest orphanage, tha-that be just f-fine."

Batman and Alfred both were taken aback. She was with Batman, in the Batmobile, that was parked in the freakin' _Bat_cave, and all she wanted to do was to be dropped off at the 'nearest orphanage'? No. That just wouldn't do.

Alfred was the first to recover from his momentary stupor. "No, no. That just won't do, Ms. — What's your name, Ms.?"

"Lily, Mr. Alfred, sir. Amber Lily."

"Well, Ms. Lily, first off: Please, call me 'Alfred'. All my friends do. And secondly, you're more than welcome to stay the night here, considering what you've just been through. Is that alright with you, sir?" he asked, referring to Batman, the latter only nodding at Alfred after taking one last quick glance at Lily through the rearview mirror.

"However, I feel that I should warn you that, if she _does_ agree to stay, she'll find out who you are behind that mask of yours, sir."

"I know, Alfred," said Batman flatly. "I know." He looked in the rearview mirror before speaking again. "I trust her with my secret just as I do you, Alfred."

Alfred slowly nodded. "Very well, sir, very well." He walked around to the other side of the Batmobile in his famous butler-like fashion, that Batman knew all too well. He opened the door for her with a short bow and an extending of the hand. "Please, Ms. Lily, step right this way."

She diligently obliged, taking Alfred's outstretched hand in hers tentatively. "Thank you, Mr. Al — I mean, Alfred," she corrected herself quickly, upon seeing the man's facial expression darken slightly. Alfred closed the door behind her after making sure she was securely on her own two feet, a little wobbly at first, of course, but nonetheless securely enough where she wouldn't fall.

Alfred led her to the elevator, that would bring them up to Wayne Manor, but not before she suddenly stopped and ran back to Batman. She hugged him tightly. Of course, he stiffened. He wasn't used to such a — what one would call a "normal" human custom. She buried her head in his muscular chest. Suddenly, a long lost memory flooded back to the Dark Knight.

He looked up at Alfred before the memory replaced the man with a much younger version of the English butler and Bruce, himself, as a child. He was hugging Alfred, burying his head into Alfred's chest for nothing more than warmth and comfort. And, just as the memory came, it went; replacing it with Alfred putting his hand back on Ms. Lily's back gently, as he led her toward the elevator that would bring them up to Wayne Manor.

* * *

WAYNE MANOR  
October 2, 03:00 EDT

Amber couldn't sleep, no matter how comfortable the bed was. It was probably the most comfortable bed that she had ever found herself in, in her entire life, but she still couldn't get herself to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, the events from two nights ago played like a movie at the back of her mind. The thunderstorm raging outside of her window didn't help either.

She sighed, irritated; twisting and turning, trying desperately to get comfortable, but couldn't for the life of her.

A big bolt of lightning suddenly struck the sky with such force that it startled her enough to sit up straight in bed, wide-eyed, staring unblinkingly at the window. Again, she sighed; but this time not out of irritation, but rather, out of relief instead. Her head fell back down onto her big, soft, cushy pillow. Of course, there was more than just one pillow on the king-sized bed, but she really only needed one; so she threw the rest on the floor haphazardly, littered around the bed, almost like a mote of pillows or something of that nature.

The window suddenly bursted forth at the result of the heavy winds from outside. The sudden action startled Amber so much so that said girl sat up straight in bed wide-eyed, staring unblinkingly at the window once more. The heavy winds made the open window shutter against its hinges, and the long, thick, maroon curtains to blow eerily.

Finally, Amber snapped out of her stupor, cautiously making her way over to the open window; and before closing it, she surveyed the grounds. As she did so, a transparent shadow, cloaked in black, watched the girl from inside the room. Amber shrugged before she walked back to the bed and made herself comfortable, snuggling under the sheets.

Just as her eyes finally closed, another lightning bolt struck the sky with the same force as the last; illuminating the shadow from earlier, that was now looming over at the end of the bed, as it watched the now sleeping girl, whose head turned to the left in her sleep.

* * *

**A/N **Welp, there you have it folks! The first chapter — of many — of my very first story here on FF! Please tell me what you think of it, and that of my first story for that matter, in a review! Pretty please with sugar on top? I love getting feedback! It helps me to become the best writer that I can be. :)

**1**: Blüdhaven. Wikipedia.

Reviews are much obliged! Flames'll be burnt to a crisp. ^_^


	2. Chapter 1: Aftermath of Destruction

**A/N **Happy Halloween, everyone! Be safe out there!

**Disclaimer** I'm merely an obsessed fan-girl with a computer, nothing more — unfortunately, for...me. ;)

* * *

"Aftermath of Destruction"

THE WEST RESIDENCE  
October 2, 13:03 CDT

Dick and Wally enjoyed their late (very late, in Dick's opinion) breakfast at the table as they watched something about Blüdhaven on the news. Everyone in the room were all rather baffled as to why Blüdhaven would even be on the news (especially at this hour), let alone on TV; because everyone knew that if Blüdhaven was ever on TV, it was normally because of the city's increased crime rate.

The room was silent, eerily so because everyone was wide-eyed, staring unblinkingly at the TV screen. No one dared moved throughout the replay of what happened to Blüdhaven last night. It was despicable what occurred, to say the least. No one deserved such punishment, not even Blüdhaven. No matter how corrupted the city was. Those were innocent people that payed for it.

Followed by the replay of the destruction of Blüdhaven, the President of the United States declared a state of emergency and the construction of a wall around the city was shown next, already half-built. The screen was now split in two, Cat Grant — a local news reporter — on the left, with the construction of the wall behind her, and on the right, Commissioner Gordon, explaining everything to the best of his ability.

He was just finishing up, "The nuclear fallout present in the city is still a mystery because, according to S.T.A.R. Labs' very own lab coats, Chemo is only chemically toxic. **1** There is still no lead on the dropping of Chemo over Blüdhaven. But rest assured, we are doing everything in our power to put the ones responsible for this mess behind bars."

Dick, along with everyone else in the room, couldn't help but stare at the screen absentmindedly, mulling everything over. _Bats..._, thought Dick, a solemn expression plastered on his face. _Being the hero that he is, he was most likely there last night. No question. That's probably why he was so keen about me sleeping over at the West's. Oh, is he gonna get a piece of my mind!_

* * *

BATCAVE  
October 2, 11:03 EDT

The Dark Knight — cowl now off — had been staring determinedly at the Batwave computer all night long, trying to decipher what seemed to be an undecipherable message — something which had been sent to Lily's personal mobile minutes before the Blüdhaven incident. And it was this very same coded message that sent Lily out on a wild goose chase outside the city just in time, and to Batman just seconds prior the explosion — according to the girl, that is.

But of course, being the "world's greatest detective" that he was, Batman had his suspicions. And it was those very same suspicions that had led him to the conclusion that someone made sure she was out of the city and far enough away from it when, well, _it_ happened. The girl had either a guardian angel looking after her or someone deliberately made sure she was no where near the city last night when it all went down. Why? He didn't know, but that made him all the more curious. He _would_ find out, no matter what — after all, he _did_ promise a certain someone that he would.

Speaking of which, Bruce turned his attention to the camera to his upper-left where it showed that the poor girl hadn't moved from her spot since she woke up earlier that same morning — knees up to her chest as she leant up against the backboard of the bed, head in-between her legs. Her eyes now glazed over, emotionless and staring into space whenever she'd look up for a split second before ducking down once more for only God knows how long.

The Dark Knight understood how the girl felt. He, too, lost someone. Quite a long time ago, but still... He lost someone, nonetheless. Someone close both to him and Alfred. Jason Todd was his name. Jason grew up in Gotham City, worked at the Gotham City Children's Hospital — G. C. C. H. for short — as an intern, and died at the hands of the Joker when the said criminal had set the very same hospital ablaze in the middle of the day with the help of none other than one his famous bombs. (**A/N**: Yeah, I know that's not really how Jason Todddied, but this story is an _alternate-universe _story, after all, is it not?) That was a dark day. Not just for Gotham City in general, or even the hospital itself, but; for the Wayne family because, even though Jason Todd wasn't _officially_ a member of the family, it sure as heck felt like he was after his gruesome and most certainly uncessary death.

Bruce shook his head, mentally distracting himself long enough to escape the horrid memory. This wasn't the time to feel sorry for himself. He needed to focus. If not for his sake, then at least for Lily's sake. He needed to be there for the girl. If not him, then who? According to her, she didn't have any known... _living_ relatives. It had just been her and her parents, surviving the deadly city of Blüdhaven together.

He leant back in his chair and sighed, frustration clearly evident, as he watched the screen in silence, the cowl off but with renewed determination in his eyes. He would figure this out. Even if it took everything he had. He would give Lily the peace of mind that she deserved. But for now, and seeing as though she wouldn't leave the room she was currently residing in by any means, he made up his mind to adopt the child as his own. And hopefully by doing so, she wouldn't feel so alone in the world and would, possibly, open up to him somewhere along the road.

He cracked his knuckles — the sound bouncing off of the Batcave eerily — and got to work on the necessary paperwork; Alfred existing the cave via elevator. The Dark Knight was going to make sure that Lily would have a happy childhood. Even if that meant he would have to entrust his secret to one more person.

That wouldn't kill him, right? Entrusting his secret to one more person...? Especially to someone so young? But then again, she was about Dick's age when he, too, discovered who Batman was behind the cowl.

But, he was more than willing to take that chance. Especially for a little girl, who was now all alone in this cruel and unforgiving world, like he had been — when _his_ parents had died and left him all alone — before Alfred took him in, and raised him as his own son.

* * *

GOTHAM CITY LIMITS  
October 2, 13:46 CDT

"Did you have fun at the West's, Master Dick?" Alfred asked the raven-haired boy in the back seat of the limo, obviously trying to make small talk. All he got as a response was a nod and a muffled "yeah" from him. "Master Dick, I'm sure Master Bruce had his reasons for not telling you about last night, and why he didn't want you there with him."

That was when the said boy looked up, hurt clearly visible in his baby blues as he spoke defeatedly, "Really, Alfred? Because, all I'm feeling right now is... rejection." Dick was now staring down at the floor by this point in the conversation.

"Do you remember when The Joining invaded the Earth, and how you and Ms. Gordon were left behind?" asked Alfred, as he turned his attention back onto the road, before existing the highway. The boy nodded. "And, do you remember what his reason was for leaving you two behind?"

Dick thought back to when he and Batgirl had told Batman that they'd quit being his partners and were now freelancers, free to be wherever they wanted to be, and how he couldn't order them around anymore. "He said that, 'it was never been about not needing us, it was about... _not losing us_'." **2** He sighed. Alfred was right. But that still didn't make Dick feel any better.

* * *

**A/N ****1**: _Blüdhaven_. Wikipedia. **2**: _The Batman_. S04E12.

Reviews are much obliged! Flames'll be burnt to a crisp. ^_^**  
**

* * *

_Dedicated to all of the Hurricane Sandy victims._


	3. Chapter 2: Runaway (Off the Leash)

**Dedications **This chapter is dedicated to DenniBenni's Young Justice stories, _One Step Forward, Two Steps Back_ and _You'll Always Come Back_; sunflower13's Young Justice story, _The Two Newbies_; WithNoFear's Young Justice story, _The Complete Idiot's Guide to Crashing the Mode_. If you like my story, then you should so totally check out their stories, because I can tell you right now, you'll love them just as much as I hope you do mine! :)

**A/N **Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! I hope you have a hardy dinner!

**Disclaimer** I'm merely a fan-girl with a computer, nothing more — unfortunately, for...me. ;)

* * *

"Runaway (Off the Leash)"

WAYNE MANOR  
October 2, 15:26 EDT

Amber Lily felt horrible. She probably looked it, too. But, she wasn't about to go look in the mirror because, if she was, she didn't want to upset herself anymore than necessary — if that was even possible to upset herself anymore than she already was. Though, she wouldn't put it pass her, considering how everything seemed to make her upset and teary-eyed right now.

The exhausted girl sighed, confused. It was vigilantes — _vigilantes — _that had taken everything from her. Yet, it was another vigilante that had saved her. She never expected any of this. But, who would? Who could expect her to recover after her world had been literally turned upside down and inside out? No one. That was who.

Conflicted. That was what she was — conflicted. Why? Because she always hated vigilantes. No idea why and never once did she questioned such undying hatred. Until now, that is. Sure, it was because of vigilantes that everything she had ever cared about was now, indeed, gone; but, it was also because of a certain vigilante that she was still alive and, well, _well — _sort of speak.

And, now? Lost. Confused. Conflicted. Yup, that was what she felt. No doubt about it. She had never once questioned her undying hatred for vigilantes. Until now, that is. It made sense, per se, why she just now was questioning everything she once understood with a rational mind — what, with everything that had happened to her.

What was going to happen to her now? That question kept popping up, and she'd never admit it out loud, but she was scared out of her mind of what _would_ happen. She didn't have any known _living_ relatives in Gotham City, just the already dead and buried relatives in a cemetery on the outskirts of the city.

Maybe she could hide out at her best friend's house. And think. Yeah, she needed to do that. More than anything. _Especially_ right now.

* * *

BATCAVE  
October 2, 16:26 EDT

Bruce finally finished the last of the necessary paperwork so that he could adopt Amber Lily as his very first adoptive daughter. He couldn't help wonder if she would have him — and Dick, of course — as her new family. He got up, once the last sheet of paperwork was printed, and made his way to the elevator, which would take him up to the manor.

However, he didn't expect to see Dick when the doors to the elevator opened. Bruce could see that the young acrobat wanted to talk, wanted him to explain why he left him in the dark most likely. The boy's face was expressionless, arms at his sides. He made room for his adoptive father when he took his place at his side in the elevator.

The doors closed. It took a minute, but Dick finally stopped the elevator halfway between the manor and the Batcave by pressing the big red emergency button to his left. No one said anything for what felt like forever, but what was really only a few seconds in real time. Bruce cleared his throat, breaking the awkwardness between him and the young acrobat.

"You're mad at me." No response. Bruce continued, "I'm sorry, but if I were to lose you and Barbara I wouldn't know what to do. Do you forgive me, Dick?" The man looked down at the silent boy beside him. His adopted son merely shrugged as he started the elevator once more, jolting them both as it started to move again.

A minute of awkward silence passed between them before Dick finally spoke up, still looking straight ahead at the doors of the elevator. "So, I don't suppose I have a sibling now?"

* * *

GOTHAM CITY  
October 2, 17:31 EDT

Amber Lily took a deep breath, taking in her surroundings. She was astonished at how much their sister city, Gotham, changed since the last time she had visited, being just last month when her best friend in the whole wide world, Jenilee Gere, was diagnosed with terminal leukemia. That was a shock. For everyone. It disgusted Amber how cruel the world they lived in could be, especially now what with everything that happened to her in just a mere two days' time.

She couldn't help wonder if JLee's conditioned worsened when she — _if_ she — found out about what happened to Blüdhaven. She feared the worse. No. She had to think positive. That was what JLee would want her to do, think positive. Because JLee — as proudly dubbed by her best friend, Amber Lily herself — was the most positive person she had ever had the pleasure in meeting. No lie. No matter what that girl was going through, she always stayed positive.

And that was exactly what she was going to do. Stay positive.

However, it wouldn't matter how far she got if she was still on the street when come nightfall, considering that Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson (she was probably the only one who called him by his real name instead of by "Dick") were _the_ Batman and Robin, the Dynamic Duo. She needed to call in a favor. A very _important_ favor.

Now, if only she could find a pay phone... Ooh, there was one! She was actually surprised that Gotham City still _had_ pay phones, but was no less thankful she was able to find one so easily.

* * *

WAYNE MANOR  
October 2, 17:06 EDT

Amber Lily's room stood empty, still, silent; only a knock behind the door broke the still silence of the room as someone opened the door after not receiving a reply. It was obvious that Dick was confused when he saw that no one was in the room even though Bruce clearly said there should have been. But here he was with no one in sight. Now he and Bruce were concerned on a number of levels (**A/N**: Line (c) _Bolt_, a Disney CGI animated film.). And that, that was putting it mildly.

She knew too much for her own good. One being their secret identities when come nightfall. Now what?

Bruce walked over to the open window in silence, closing it with a stoic expression plastered on his face. A folded piece of paper then flew off of the desk which then landed on the ground next to Dick's foot. He picked it up and unfolded it, his eyes widening as he read it to himself. Bruce watched the young acrobat's face as it went from confused to absolutely mortified.

"Uh-oh," said Dick, looking at a plain white piece of paper. "You're gonna wanna read this." Dick stopped waving the piece of paper and handed it to Bruce so that he, too, could read it, which read:

_Dear Mr. Wayne and Dick Grayson,_

_I'm sorry. But I can't do this - not right now. I need sometime to just...be alone, and think things through. You should understand that, right, Mr. Wayne? I hope that me running away won't make you think ill of me or that of my intentions._

_This won't be the first time out on my own. I'm a smart girl... I was raised in Blüdhaven, after all._

_If you need me, you won't have to look very far. I'll find you._

_Your Friendly Neighborhood Blüdhavian Resident,_

_Amber Lily XOXO_

_P.S.,_

_Don't worry — the Wayne Family secret is safe with me. You can trust me._

Bruce looked up as he crumpled the letter in one hand and pinched the bridge of his nose with the other. To say the billionaire looked frustrated was just...laughable. He looked down right exhausted, probably from pulling all of those sleepless nights researching.

_Not surprising really_, thought Dick. _He always does that. Especially when it involves children. Especially if they're really young children._

Bruce sighed. "I trust her, Dick." He squeezed the young acrobat's shoulder gently — almost as if he, himself, needed reinsurance rather than Dick — as he spoke. "As should you." He threw away the letter in the trash bin next to the desk and walked out of the room without another word, Dick staring at his retreating figure.

The young acrobat then turned his attention to the trash bin and the now worthless crumpled up piece of paper on top. Now, Dick wasn't one for "souvenirs" — like his best friend, Wally West, was — but that letter was the only thing he had of his step-sister. And he wasn't about to let Bruce throw it away like...like it was nothing. ...Because it wasn't nothing. At least, not to him.

He picked it up, unfolding it as he did so, reading it once more so that he memorized the words before putting it in his pocket, and walked out of the room in silence with a smile on his face, closing the door behind him and leaving the room as it was before they entered (minus the opened window, of course).

* * *

**A/N **Reviews are much obliged! Flames'll be burnt to a crisp. ^_^


	4. Chapter 3: Troublesome Suspicions

**A/N** I'm surprised this chapter wasn't the death of me... Jeesh! It took me more than three tries, then I just gave up after, like, somewhere between the fifth and sixth. ...But I think it came out pretty good, please let me know what you guys think by reviewing please!

Also, my AU (alternate universe) Jason Todd makes his first appearance in this chapter. If you don't like AU characters, then please just skip through Bruce's dream at the end, that way I won't have to hear about it in your guys' reviews. Thank you!

**Disclaimer** ...If I owned The Batman, there'd be more than just five seasons. ...Just sayin'. ;)

* * *

"Troublesome Suspicions"

_WAYNE MANOR_  
_October 2, 17:16 EDT_

_The young acrobat had finally caught up to the strangely silent billionaire, halfway down the hallway. "So, what do we do now?" he asked. No response. "Go looking for her even though she has made it perfectly clear in that letter of hers that she doesn't want to be found?"_

_"Do you even have to ask?" asked Bruce, smirking. "It's what we do."_

_Smirking himself, Dick merely shrugged at the man's simple, yet respected response._

* * *

GOTHAM ELEMENTARY  
October 6, 10:21 EDT

Dick stifled his yawn — as to not draw attention to himself, and as to not disrupt the most boring lecture of all time in science class — but he had obviously failed miserably when he saw that the entire class, including the professor herself, were all staring at him silently and unblinkingly afterward. It was rather unnerving, to say the least.

"Sorry," said Dick, scratching the back of his head nervously, trying to relieve at least some of the awkward atmosphere that had somehow settled its attention on the young acrobat. "I haven't been getting enough sleep lately." _...Because I've been out on patrol every other night, looking for someone who doesn't obviously want to be found._

The professor sighed, "Alright, class, please pay attention. And, Richard; please do try to stay awake, this will be on your end-of-the-week exam." The said boy merely nodded 'yes,' when everyone else just groaned about the aforementioned, end-of-the-week exam. He chanced one last quick glance out the window however that he was sitting next to, thinking, _Wherever you are, sis, I hope you're alright...not in any trouble...and are not alone..._

_I can't bare to lose anyone else closes to me. No one else must...fall._

* * *

BATCAVE  
October 6, 10:11 EDT

_It was Bruce's first year as the Cape Crusader. His one and only rule was — and forever will be — to never kill. And because of that one rule, he had been shot in the back as he was about to leave the scene of the crime before the police showed up. He should've had checked the lonely thug's vital signs — if he did, then he would've had never met Jason..._

_He had somehow been found out — raiding the medicine cabinet of a lonely, dark room in the Children's Hospital, due to Alfred's one and only day off. He was currently staring into the eyes of a nineteen years-old's, his blonde hair messy from the obviously busy day. The room was dark, but it was light enough to know who was raiding the medicine cabinet — especially if that vigilante was wearing a-a...cape._

_The Dark Knight froze in mid-motion of grabbing the right bottle of medicine, having finally found the right one that is, out of the medicine cabinet. This was supposed to be his — and Alfred's, too — secret. So how was he supposed to know what to do in a situation like this?_

_The man in the white lab coat, with the name tag — that Batman could barely see, and read in the dim light coming from the opened door — read, "Jason Todd." The kid also held a clipboard in his hands, obviously unsure of what to do with a vigilante who was raiding one of their many medicine cabinets at the hospital._

_Yeah. ...They probably didn't teach _that _in medical school._

_Suddenly, the kid made to close the door, but The Dark Knight — being who he was — made a move to the farthest corner possible, eyeing the kid (and, more importantly, his intentions) suspiciously, unsure if he could trust him or not; especially in his current predicament. But the kid only closed the door, leaning his hand against it for a moment whilst sighing in obvious tiredness. Poor kid. Batman had probably just made his already-busy day, _more_ busy._

_Jason then turned around, addressing the vigilante, who had made to disappear, but couldn't due to the small enclosure of the room that they were currently in._

_"You're hurt."_

_It was more of a statement, than a question; motioning toward the bullet wound in the Dark Knight's abdomen as he spoke without hesitation. "I'm not gonna hurt you, but you gotta trust me," Batman didn't blink — he didn't have to — his narrowed eyes said it all to Jason, who only continued, "I only want to help you. So why won't you let__ me...?"_

_There were many, _many_ reasons 'why' Batman wouldn't dare trust him, but he wasn't about to voice those very reasons to a stranger. The Dark Knight's feral instincts were telling him to flee the scene ASAP._

_If he were to voice his reasons why... Then what? It wasn't like the Cape Crusader had many allies to speak of... that he truly trusted_ — _beside from Alfred. Really, the only one he __trusted was Alfred, as sad as it may seem._

_But that was the life of a vigilante. Many enemies, a few trustworthy friends._

_The kid in the white lab coat merely placed the clipboard that he was holding — as if his life depended on it, upon catching the Cape Crusader in the act of stealing — on the counter, under the open medicine cabinet. Jason looked back at where he had probably presumed Batman would be — staring at him intently, judging him._

_But when he did turn around, he saw that the Dark Knight had already fled through the open window opposite — that which he had entered from. Jason sighed, closing the medicine cabinet; picking up his clipboard, he opened the door, closing it behind him as he left the room without another word._

_However, if the kid — called "Jason Todd" — looked out the window after Batman had fled through, he would've had made out the Cape Crusader on the rooftop across the street, jumping to the next one over in silence (and rather clumsily too, due to the bullet wound), before he had jumped down and into the Batmobile; driving away._

_That night — after Alfred had patched him up with his military medical training skills — he stayed up all night, researching everything he could dig up on this "Jason Todd" character. He wanted to know if he_ _could trust him, like the nineteen-year-old kid had said. Nothing had given him any reason_ _not to trust him; and so, whenever he had gotten shot — and if Alfred wasn't available — he went to Jason Todd, the intern at Gotham City Children's Hospital._

Bruce jerked awake, stumbling out of his chair as he did so. He was still at his desk in the Batcave, where he must've had dozed off after pulling _another_ all-nighter, researching what little he knew of Amber Lily; and why she would voluntarily leave the manor, and where the heck she would even go.

Though, his research left little to be desired; Amber Lily's blood sample, that which Alfred had collected the night Batman had brought the girl home, left a lot of unanswered questions.

_A lot_.

For one, her blood sample came back "inconclusive" when he ran it through the Batwave. Did that mean she wasn't in any database known to the Batwave? Or was it because she didn't... exist? No, that was preposterous; it was most likely the latter. Everyone had either been caught on camera, or had been registered when born. But that didn't explain why her blood sample was "inconclusive" though; he even ran it more than once too, just to be on the safe side. But it still came back the same every time. No matter how many times he ran it.

But he _was_ going to find out. Even if that meant he would have to inform The Justice League...

* * *

**A/N **I had to take a two-week long hiatus from everything involving creativity, unfortunately, because school — finals/the end of term — demanded my full and undivided attention. But now I'm back and better than ever, baby!

Reviews are much obliged! Flames'll be burnt to a crisp. ^_^

* * *

**P.S** Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, everyone!  
(Yeah, there's no, "Happy Holidays," here. Sorry to disappoint...)


	5. Chapter 4: Angel's Shotgun

******Dedications **This chapter is dedicated to RaynerFox's Young Justice stories, _Rise of the Nightingale_ and _Run Like The Dickens_; Emerald Lotus's Young Justice story, _Forget Me Not_; DenniBenni's Young Justice story, _I'll Be Alright One Day, Someday, Just Not Today_. If you like my story, then you should so totally check out their stories, because I can tell you right now, you'll love them just as much as I hope you do mine! :)

**A/N **I'd like to apologize to you guys, my readers, for posting this chapter later than I had originally planned. I wanted to get this chapter up ASAP because, and if all goes well, I'll be recovering from palate surgery on Jan. 31st. And if anything goes amiss, then at least you'll have this chapter. ...But hopefully it won't, just for the sake of the story. ;)

Also, the song that's sung in the chapter is called, "Angel with a Shotgun" by The Cab, hence the title's unoriginality.

**Disclaimer **I only own what I own...being Amber Lily, Gotham Elementary, and now Sheryl and Carter. I mean, seriously; if I owned The Batman, I'd have Dickie-bird locked in my closet. ;) But alas, I do not.

* * *

"Angel's Shotgun"

GOTHAM CITY  
October 3, 21:12 EDT

A shadow of an overweight, balding, man in a fancy suit watched his monitors in utter darkness and eery silence, until the phone on his neat and tidy desk signaled a call; it was his receptionist, as per usual.

Her bubbly voice on the other end interrupted the delicate silence that he had had to come to know and love over the years, "Sir—" (—the usual sound of papers being shuffled was heard before she had obviously stood, her office chair creaking in the background at the sudden action—) "—your nine-fifteen appointment is here. Shall I send him in?"

"Yes, Sheryl, thank you," he merely replied, ending the call with one push of a button. In grabbing the remote off of his desk, he expertly flipped it in the air before pushing numerous buttons in fast succession; all the TV monitors suddenly and simultaneously turning off quickly, the blinds opening as the lights flickered back on—all of this happening right before the door opened to reveal his receptionist and the guest of honor, Lex Luthor.

The man in the suit turned around and faced him, the man of the hour, and widely grinned — showing his obnoxious pearly whites — hugging him and patting him on the back as Luthor put on, what he probably thought, was his best poker face. But the man could see right through it without a problem because he was—how shall he say?—..._different_ than most men.

"Thank you, Sheryl," said the man in the suit dismissively, without looking at her. "You may leave now." To which the receptionist, who we now know as Sheryl, diligently obliged; closing the door behind her with a resounding _click_, signaling her leave.

Luthor watched his cohort's receptionist leave with disgust. "I'll never understand your taste in women, my friend." He placed the black brief case in his hand down on the recently vacuumed floor next to the cushy chair to that which would be his seat in the next few minutes. "...Can she be trusted?"

"She's harmless, Luthor. She's too frightened to snoop," answered the man in the suit dismissively, chuckling good naturally all the while. "And that's certainly fine by me."

Luthor watched his cohort as he walked over to his collection of champagne with narrowed eyes as the man in the suit poured himself a drink, asking if he himself would like one too, to which he politely declined with a wave of his hand as sat down in the cushy chair; making himself comfortable. After all, he _was_ going to be here for awhile, so why not be comfortable?

The man in the suit took a long swig, emptying his glass, and poured himself another one, all before he placed his glass on his neat and tidy desk and sat down in his obviously expensive office chair.

"Now, shall we get down to business then?" declared Luthor, uncrossing his knees as he leant on his elbows expectantly, waiting for his cohort to get down to the business at hand.

But he only wagged a beefy finger at him instead — much to Luthor's dismay, of course — saying, "You're always so business-like, formal. Why is that? You should enjoy life more, my friend — sit back, and just relax for once in your life!"

Luthor raised an eyebrow. Now that was a man who could not hold his liquor. He only had one glass. Maybe he could play this in his favor somehow. He just needed to play his cards right was all, something he was _definitely_ good at. "This is a business meeting, _my friend_, that is why — and only why — I am here."

He paused as he took in his cohort's obviously now-drunken appearance with a raised eyebrow, adding for good measure, "You called me... Or don't you remember?"

The man in the suit's drunken act was apparently working, just like he knew it would. Luthor was such a selfish human being to the point where he would take any way out so in order not to put the punishment on himself. The half-filled liquor glass in his hand was probably adding to the illusion as well.

He made his voice stutter a bit as to not make Luthor suspicious, "I-I d-did?" He took another long swig from his glass, emptying it again, before setting it back down on his desk.

"Yes, you did," deadpanned Luthor monotonously with clenched teeth, wishing with all his might that he himself could conclude this meeting; but knowing that he couldn't was, indeed, driving him mad.

The man in the suit merely tapped his chin — obviously thinking brought him great pain, much to Luthor's amusement — before his eyes suddenly brightened in realization, "Oh yeah, I-I d-did, didn't I-I...!" It was more of an exclamation rather than a question.

Luthor only nodded his head "yes" without saying a word.

"That's right, I did! I remember now — yes! I had called you to congratulate you on finally — and I mean, _finally_ — taking the initiative, doing what must be done in order to succeed!"

"I do that every single day of my life, 'taking the initiative', my friend," contradicted Luthor in distaste, waving his hand dismissively as if what the man in the suit had said was wrong — which it was.

The man in the suit snorted before answering good naturally, "Yeah, suuuure ya do." The word 'sure' being stretched for emphasis. "But that's not the point of this meeting!"

"Which is?" asked Luthor impatiently.

"It's because of you that Blüdhaven — that poor excuse of a city — is no longer on the map!"

Luthor was about to tell him — rather reluctantly, too — how he was _not_ the one responsible—even though he was _supposed to be _— for destroying 'that poor excuse of a city' when the glass windows of his cohort's corner office suddenly shattered, as it started raining bullets.

* * *

GOTHAM CITY CHILDREN'S HOSPITAL ROOFTOP  
October 3, 21:07 EDT

A lone female in a fashionable-looking trench coat with long, cuffed sleeves, walked casually toward the edge of the Gotham City Children's Hospital rooftop, looking down at the happenings down below. Any onlooker would no doubt think that they were going to jump to their death. But they merely turned around, looking around at their lowly surroundings before setting up their equipment in an ideal spot on said roof — loading her 19th century rifle, as they whistled a familiar and catchy tune quietly.

"_I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun. An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..._," she sang softly, her 19th century rifle finally fully loaded as it _clicked_ with a resounding effect in the eery silence. "_Get out your guns, battles begun. Are you a saint, or a sinner? If loves a fight, than I shall die with my heart on a trigger~_"

She then placed her prized possession on the ledge of the rooftop before continuing the song, "_They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for ~_" The girl stopped singing, narrowing her eyes in revenge. Memories flooding back of her brunette, Blüdhavian friend — the one that... _that man_... had killed without mercy.

Whoever said that revenge was overrated...?

Of course, she didn't have a clear shot from her perch. But she didn't _need _one. That was her one and only talent: Hyperkinesis (the ability that which allowed the brain to process movement at a much faster rate than others **1**). Though, she only ever had one ability, it certainly came in handy — like now, for instance.

It started to drizzle, with thunder clapping overhead as it steadily became overcast, her finger finding the trigger, but she didn't pull it — merely, waiting for the opportune moment to make it rain bullets and glass.

She started to sing again, but this time with a little more enthusiasm, "_I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting til' the war's won ~_" She shifted her shoulder, making herself more comfortable before looking through the viewfinder once more. "_I don't care if heaven won't take me back. Sometimes to win, you've got to_ —" (—she pulled the trigger, lifting her head up ever so slowly, from looking through the viewfinder, and smiling to herself all the while—) "—_sin ~_" The effect of her... special bullet... resounding as it echoed through the eery silent night.

Hastily, the girl in the trench coat broke down her equipment, as she finished singing, "_...and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight ~_" She hauled the bag over her shoulder as she took a few steps before she fully turned around, stopping dead in her tracks at the sight before her: A lone figure, wearing a pair of cargo pants, with many pockets, and a grey hoodie. She glared defiantly at the figure, whoever dared disturbed her while at work would surely not see the light of another day.

"Carter, what have you done...?"

* * *

**A/N ****1**: Alphas (Syfy). Wikipedia.

...So there you have it folks! I hope you liked it! ...Because I certainly enjoyed writing it for y'all (even though it was (almost) the death of me 8D)!

Reviews are much obliged! Flames'll be burnt to a crisp. ^_^


	6. Chapter 5: The Monday Blues

**A/N** OMG—I finally had my "reconstructive throat surgery" (as dubbed by moi). Three years in the making, but you know what they say, "Third time's a charm."

**Disclaimer** Disclaimers. Seriously. They are so annoying, am I right? I mean, you guys should know what I own and don't by now, right?

* * *

"The Monday Blues"

GOTHAM CITY CHILDREN'S HOSPITAL ROOFTOP  
October 3, 21:46 EDT

"Carter, what have you done?" asked Felix — son of the second richest man in all of Gotham City, Amber Lily's best friend, and go-to guy whenever their missions entailed advanced technology/surveillance equipment, which was a lot — considering that each and every one of their many dangerous missions always seemed to have had entailed high-end technology that Carter could never quite understand, and a lot..._a lot_ of surveillance.

The silver fox's shoulders relaxed considerably when she saw that it was only Felix. Sure, she and Felix never really truly got along (they'd always seem to fight over who was the better best friend to Amber Lily, which was actually quite childish now that Carter thought about it) — said girl would always seemed to have had forced them to get along, even though they didn't want anything to do with each other at all; but they'd always get along long enough when Amber Lily was in trouble, or in any sort of danger.

She shrugged her shoulders dismissively, all the while waving her hand lazily. "I don't know how you do what... _you do_, Felix... but I just started an investigation. That man — _DeLisle __Davis _— will finally get what's coming to him."

Evilly smirking, Carter stopped mere inches away, putting a hand on the older boy's shoulder. "You gotta love karma."

Felix visibly flinched when Carter had said "DeLisle Davis," because he knew that she wanted to call him something completely different, something that wasn't so... _nice_. And who could blame her? He knew all too well how much Carter hated DeLisle Davis — the once mob boss of Blüdhaven, who was now looking to take over Gotham City by any means necessary. Even if that meant he would have to create an army of super-powered humans, which he was actually. He, too, hated DeLisle Davis with a hot burning passion of a thousand white suns.

He _had_ to be stopped. No matter what.

"Could you have not waited to do collateral damage until _after_ you had gotten the call?" asked Felix, clearly flustered by the girl's actions to create more grief than absolutely necessary.

The older boy was obviously against harming living creatures, let alone humans. But to actually _see someone_ actually _performing_ said action _in person_ was like... yeah. He didn't like it in the least bit.

But Carter's amethyst orbs dangerously narrowed into slits. "You know I'm not one to wait. Especially when it involves that scumbag of a man, who sits in that comfy swivel chair of his, drinking his expensive collection of wine or whatever the heck that is that he drinks, in that pristine corner office of his, and—" She was cut off.

"Okay, OKAY!" Felix interrupted reluctantly, hands up in mock surrender. "I get it! It's painfully obvious that you don't like hi—"

Carter just snorted, rolling her eyes. "I more than 'don't like him'—" (—adding air quotes where thought appropriate—) "— _I_ — _hate_ — _him_!" She stomped her foot on the cold hard concrete rooftop of the hospital, proving her point unnecessarily. "You should know that more than anyone. Well, other than Amber Lily, of course.

"Why are you here anyway, Felix? I thought you weren't to leave the house anymore, not after what happened to your mom. At least, not after that vow you made on her grave."

The said Japanese-American boy's already narrowed eyes dangerously narrowed even more at the mention of the vow that which he'd had made on his mother's gravestone shortly after she had passed away earlier that year, let alone the mentioning of his _mother_. The Shayne Household was never the same since.

"Okay, one: Don't ever mention my _mother_—" (—adding emphasis on the word "mother" to make his point unnaturally clear for Felix—) "—again. Or the vow that I'd had made on her gravestone. That is none of your business. And, two: To answer your question, I'm here in Amber Lily's place, thank you very much."

Carter's amethyst orbs widened at the mention of her dead best friend. "Okay, one: Don't ever mention _my_ best friend—" (—obviously mocking Felix, also adding emphasis on the words "my"—) "And, two: What do you mean, you're 'here in Amber Lily's place'?

"She's dead."

It was completely silent after those two words were spoken out loud. An eery wind blew by before lightning danced in the dark sky above them, signaling an approaching storm.

"No, she's not," Felix deadpanned, as he solemnly shook his head.

Of course, he could understand why Carter would think that. He, too, would have had thought the same thing, if he wasn't already working with Amber Lily. But how could he tell the girl in front of him that without getting his head severed? He'd much rather keep his head on his body, thank you very much.

Carter used her best Batglare impression to which Felix cowered under. "You've got two seconds to tell me what's going on, and two seconds already passed, so you're not talking fast enough."

The brown-eyed boy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose out of frustration. "_She_ — _is_ — _alive_. Not dead, but alive.

"But we cannot talk here. We are much too exposed."

Carter arched an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest in disapproval at having to follow someone _else's_ orders (other than Amber Lily's, of course).

However, one other thought pushed itself to the front of said girl's brain, making her eyes widen in realization at coming to such a revelation;

_He just talked._

* * *

THE WATCHTOWER  
October 2, 18:31 EST

Unbeknownst to the planet Earth, The Watchtower was an orbiting satellite, the true headquarters of the Justice League, and hovered above said planet in absolute silence. However, the screens flickered to life, signaling an incoming message.

When the download of said incoming message was complete, information in the form of files, folders and pictures littered the many screens, that which lined said orbiting satellite, all of which contained the same name: Vargas.

All of the newly downloaded information was then transformed in the form of a desktop folder. However, before the screens turned off completely, the "Rogue" logo flashed two times in quick succession before the sentence, "You've been activated!", flashed afterward with the logo flashing once more. And then, nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

* * *

ROGUE HEADQUARTERS  
October 2, 18:07 EDT

It was as though Amber Lily was looking in the mirror: She was staring at an exact copy of herself, if not a bit more — how shall she put it? — _animal-like_. Yeah, that sounded good; let's use that.

Animal-like.

For instance, instead of the familiar long and wavy brown hair that Amber Lily have had come to hate so much over the years; the look-a-like's was cut short in a pixie-style and not as wavy, but very frizzy. She also had hollow cheeks and her own hazel eyes only held a strong sense of anger and hatred; whereas Amber Lily's were kind and warm, albeit a little a sad (because of everything that had had happened in the past couple of days). The look-a-like's skin was also scarred in many places, making Amber Lily's eyes widen in concern.

"Wha-what happened to you?" Amber Lily asked clearly concerned, her kinder side taking over at seeing her clone scarred. Sure, her clone have had always hated her — for being the _real_ Amber Lily — but that didn't mean that _she_ had to hate_ her_. She wanted nothing more than to understand the clone's pain (...of only being a clone, and nothing more).

It saddened Amber Lily to see someone in such pain. It always had saddened her, no matter who was in pain currently, she always wanted to help them, to make them feel better. It must be the motherly instinct in her... or something like that.

But the clone only snorted, rolling her eyes. "This is what happens—" (—she held up her arms, showing her much hated scars—) "—when your orders were to not let the original, or 'Amber Lily Classic'—" (—adding air quotes where thought appropriate—) "—escape." She then started hysterically laughing—talk about uncharacteristic—, before becoming her normal, serious, self once more. "I'm here to bring you back."

"Um, yeah," said Amber Lily, standing up from her station that overlooked the entire command center. "I don't think so."

They were now staring each other down in silence; the clone watched the original as she made her way, very slowly, around said station, Amber Lily stopping mere inches in front of her.

The only sounds currently being heard were that of the many beeping noises from the screens and monitors, that which lined the back and side walls; the glow from said screens and monitors illuminating each of their silhouettes in turn, as they moved into a fighting stance, all but ready for the fight of their lives.

However, what the original and clone didn't know was that they were both thinking the same exact thing;

_I hate Mondays._

Soon after, they found themselves locked in combat.

* * *

**A/N** ...I'm still not sure about this chapter, but I posted it anyway; I ran out of pain medication, and I haven't been myself since (even though it's almost been a month after my surgery), so I apologize if there are any typos. I didn't have the energy to beta-read it more times than I can count, like I normally do, to make sure it's perfect. ...And I'm still on the mend too.

Also, thank you to XXXMariellaXXX and Rayner Fox for reading and reviewing, liking and following! It really makes my day when I see that someone has reviewed. :)


	7. Chapter 6: It Begins (HtbW Short!)

**A/N** Today — March 16th, 2013 — marks the series finale of both _Young Justice: Invasion_ and _Green Lantern: The Animated Series. _Can you believe it? ...I know I can't; actually, I was even hoping that today _wouldn't_ come. But we all knew it would, sadly; ending the two most beloved CN series of our generation.

**Disclaimer** If I owned Young Justice, it wouldn't have had ended today. Plain and simple.

**Warning** Shortness, lack of action and commentary.

* * *

"It Begins"

ROGUE HEADQUARTERS  
October 2, 18:16 EDT

The nuclear bunker, that which served as the Rogue Headquarters for as long as Amber Lily could remember, was in complete ruins already; and it had only been nine minutes!

The Rogue Headquarters (also known as the Bear Mountain — highest peak in Connecticut — nuclear bunker) was once a thriving installation with the Gotham City Police Department upon the earlier days of the city's most vile and suicidal villains. The bunker itself was designed for a thirty megaton nuclear explosion within a 1.0 nm (1.2 mi; 1.9 km). The bunker was 5.1 acres (2.1 ha); underground tunnels running along underneath it and throughout more than half the city of Gotham. **1**

Amber Lily dodged yet another flying projectile that hurtled toward her at mach speed in nothing but pure anger and hatred; said swivel chair crashing against the already-scorched concrete wall behind her, breaking apart in the process.

The brunette couldn't help the sigh that slipped out of her mouth in relief at narrowly dodging _another_ swivel chair. _Great_, thought Amber Lily sourly. _Something _else _I'm going to have to pay for once this thing's said and done._

She chanced a glance over the side of the station, regretting it almost immediately when another swivel chair just barely skimmed the top of her head, making her duck out of the way and back behind aforementioned station in a mere matter of seconds.

_Too close! Definitely too close for comfort; but her aim's definitely improving, that's for sure. Just wish it wasn't improving on _me_._

_Why are we even fighting? We both hate the same man, said man being DeLisle Davis. We should be on the same side! How can I convince my 'other self' of this? She's so angry, hateful, revengeful. That's all she seems to want — to see me suffer. But there just _has_ to be way to convince her!_

She punched the solid exterior to that of the concrete wall out of nothing but pure anger and frustration. Not noticing when her fist had went completely through said station of aforementioned concrete wall without a hitch.

Said brunette then took notice of how quiet it'd had become, odd; her clone was anything _but_ civil. But was none the less appreciative for the change in pace. No matter how odd it may have had seemed. It gave her a chance to think, plan.

And she definitely needed that — _a plan_.

The girl's bloodshot eyes quickly scanned the entire room for her clone, but not spotting any sign of her, she had finally decided to come out of her hiding spot from behind the scorched concrete wall of the once prestige station where she'd been working before this fight had began.

Spotting the last working computer in the entire Command Center, the tired and over worked brunette made a beeline for the far-back wall (that which was lined with what used to be "working" computers), whilst she did her absolute hardest at avoiding any and all broken office equipment on her journey over.

Hastily, she pulled out her handy dandy, and cleverly disguised as a locket, flashdrive from the hidden compartment from within her black leather jacket, and literally punched it into the appropriate compartment that she was all too familiar with; girls her age — being eight-years-old — were all giggly and carefree, but not Amber Lily.

Nope.

She was much too busy trying to save the world, but; this time, she would succeed. No matter what. ...Unlike last time when she was too late to avoid the dropping of Chemo over Blüdhaven. No. This time — this time... things _would_ be different. Very much so.

Because this time — she _would_ succeed. She _had_ to succeed. No; she _needed_ to succeed. If not for her, than at least, for the people of Earth. Because if she failed this time around, then there would be nothing worth saving.

* * *

**A/N 1**: Cheyenne Mountain nuclear bunker. Wikipedia.

...I actually just realized how ironic the title of this chapter is, considering how my favorite CN show had ended today, sadly. I'd also like to say sorry for how short this chapter is, and for the lack of action, too; because it's like I had said in my profile, I wasn't expecting to update this story this month because of how busy I am and all still.

Let's see how many YJ episodes we have in common, shall we? For season one, I've gotta say my favorites are Performance, Coldhearted, Misplaced, Secrets, Disordered, Failsafe, Homefront, Independence Day/Fireworks, and; Endgame, Summit, Intervention, True Colors, Depths, Happy New Year, for season two. Beat that! ;)

**Mailbag**

**Anna**: Aw, thanks! And how is it confusing for you? I mean, is it because of the way I write? ...Or, is just because there are a lot of questions that still need answers?

**Shadow**: OMG—thank you for saying such kind words! I really do hope this chapter quenches your thirst. At least, until the next one! ...Trust me when I say, that one will have _a lot of action_! :)


End file.
